Trust Me As Your Family
by Felifli
Summary: Jeha just recently joined the Happy Hungry Bunch. All he did just to tag along without nothing to do. However, Kija realised something about Jeha. (Just a BroShip fic; Oneshot) Fanfic also posted on
"Okay, we'll set up a tent here!" Yun announced as soon as he checked the condition of the ground. He put his bag on the ground while the other's do the same.

Travelling was a total normal thing for the Happy Hungry Bunch. They lived through many places: mountains, forests, dry lands. The group doesn't complain as they followed their one and only master, the red dragon, Yona.

Hak put his luggage and sat beside it while sighing, "and we're camping in the forest again. Is there any other way to reach Sei kingdom, other than the forest, Yun?" The beautiful boy only shook his head while scolding Hak to stop complaining about the situation.

Kija put his luggage down and looked around. "Well then, it's my turn to hunt for animals! Princess and Hak is totally tired, judging from their appearance and behavior, so I will offer myself!" He said while punching the air with enthusiasm.

"Ahaha" Jeha laughed boringly, "You're totally energized, Kija-kun."

Shina nodded, "We've walked… for 5 hours non-stop." He was agreed by the sound of a squirrel. "Ao… is also tired."

Zeno laid on the ground lazily, "even though that little fella only hopped from shoulder to shoulder during we walked." He yawned hardly. "Zeno is tired…"

"Don't be such a drag, guys!" Yun stood up and scold them. "Do you want dinner?"

The group replied in unison, "Yes mother!"

"Then, search for food!" He implied. "Jeha, accompany Kija on searching meat." Yun heard a complaining sound from the green dragon but he ignored it. "Zeno, go search some fire woods." The yellow dragon replied with a lazy yes. "Hak and Yona, set up the tent." The duo stood up as a reply. "Shina, go take some water on the nearby lake." Shina nodded along with Ao's pukkyu.

"Now, disperse!" The group dispersed by itself.

* * *

"Uuu, Jeha, I can't see any animals here." Kija squinted along the road.

Jeha scoffed, "Relax, Kija-kun. Animals won't appear so easily."

"Jeha, you took it so easily." Kija scolded. "We should respect Yun's wishes. We're trusted with the meat and we have to fulfill that wholeheartedly."

"Yeah, yeah" Jeha slowed his steps. "I'm tired."

"GYAAAAAA!"

A scream from the white dragon made the green dragon's droopy eyes widen up in surprise. "What is it, Kija-kun?" He asked in a panic while trying to search for possible wounds or signs.

Kija didn't reply Jeha quickly, but he's arranging words. "J-Jeha! T-Th-There's GYAAAA!" Kija tried to reach his back while shouting help to Jeha. "There's a- on my back!"

"What is on your back?! Just answer me!" Jeha desperately asked, but then he saw something appeared from Kija's collar. A black and mortifying creature, with yellow stripes on its body. Jeha saw a spider. "Kija-kun…." He sighed tiredly, "don't make me panic."

Kija struggled with disgust while sweating, "Get that mortifying creature off from me!"

Jeha sighed and put the spider away from Kija. "There, away from danger."

"That makes me calm" Kija said while fixing his collar. "Sorry for that. It's just a habit I can't stand. Those creatures are totally terrifying and disgusting. How come Jeha could stand creatures like that?"

"I've been living inside a cramped place with tons of these creatures for 12 years. Not to mention, the times I've spent with you guys." Jeha said lightly while continue to walk, searching for prey to hunt.

Kija looked up and nodded as soon as he understand what Jeha was talking about. "Speaking of which, Jeha," Kija changed the topic while Jeha only replied with a normal hum. "I think you should rely us more."

"Kija-kun, how many times I said to you?" He said with a light tone. "I already am!"

"You don't look as if you trust us!" Kija talked back. "You still doing things by yourself, you haven't change since you first met us."

Jeha looked away, "Look. I trust you guys!" He looked at Kija while starting to say things louder. "I adore you guys! How come you still say that?"

Kija stared at Jeha's forced look. Kija just stayed quiet for a moment, surprised at the reaction Jeha gave to him. Jeha quietly apologized for being too loud, but he still mean what he said. "Jeha, you should consider us more than that."

Jeha widen his eyes. "Like what?" He silently remembered that the only thing he adored in his life was the pirates of Awa and of course captain Gigan, who always took care of him. He did consider The Happy Hungry Bunch as his friends, but he still stayed cautious at the situation. They only been together for a month or so. "I- I thought you guys as my friends, my comrades that fought along with me."

"Jeha." Kija called up his name. "We all consider you as our family." Jeha widen his eyes, no one in his life consider him as his family other than Awa. "We only met you short but we will still walk together in the future, we will find more interesting fights and adventures along with princess and the others!"

"But—"

"I understand you do not trust us fully, we looked as if we were forcing you to come anyway." Kija sighed. "but do understand that we need you on our journey. You are an important family to us and we always wanted to tell you that."

"We've talked together once, that Jeha still doesn't act like he always did. You still wore a fake mask, probably because you don't fully trust us yet." Kija looked at Jeha. "But as I said, we are going to continue our journey together and we need you. So don't think us as strangers yet."

"Kija-kun…" Jeha said his name while staring at Kija, surprised. The white dragon who acted so childishly before, now talking to Jeha as if he's the child. He was amused, being challenged to be more precise.

"You don't need to say your answers now." Kija said. "You still have time. And on that time, think about the happy hungry bunch." Jeha smiled tenderly while thanking Kija. "No problem, it's my duty as your family. Oh look, there's a deer!" Kija pointed at a middle-aged deer.

Jeha looked at the deer and smirked. "Let's see who get it first!"

"No problem!" Both rushed to the deer, trying to get it together.


End file.
